Historias de un Sueño
by ChelseaInc
Summary: Colección de drabbles del mundo Dragon Ball para la página de Facebook, "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". [8 El torneo de los 12 guerreros * BlackxGokú]
1. Hermanos

**¡Hola! Esta es mi colección de drabbles para la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". Ojalá les gusten. ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 _Gohan_

Estoy de nuevo aquí, en la laguna donde siempre venía a pescar con mi papá, pero ahora estoy solo: el mismo lugar, la misma sensación, pero solo.

Él murió hace nueve semanas y tres días, y siento el mismo dolor que cuando lo vi marcharse con Cell antes de que él explotara y nunca volviera.

Pero después de la tormenta, cuando menos lo esperas, un rayito de sol se asoma entre las nubes. Hace tres días mi mamá me dio una noticia que nos hizo sonreír por primera vez desde que él se fue.

En nuestra casita volveremos a ser tres. Sí porque ella está esperando un bebé. Mi papá se fue, pero nos dejó un pedacito de él. Y por mi hermanito que viene en camino debo ser fuerte, porque sé que ahora yo soy el hombre de la casa.


	2. Shen Long

¡ **Hola amigos! Gracias por sus lindos comentarios en mi primer drabble sobre "Hermanos". Es turno de escribir sobre Shen Long usando un pequeño chiste local de todos los fans de Dragon Ball y las continuas muertes de cierto personaje...**

* * *

Era hora. Después de varios meses durmiendo, escuchó el llamado y supo que debia despertar ya. Alguien lo necesitaba allá en la tierra.

El cielo se oscureció y las nubes comenzaron a girar en torno al gran rayo de luz que luego se transformaría en la figura de Shen Long, el poderoso dios dragón que hacía realidad cualquier deseo que se pidiera.

Entonces vio a quienes lo llamaron. Tenía ganas de que el deseo que pidieran fuera un poco difícil, para así usar gran parte de su poder.

El hombre de cabello negro alborotado, acompañado de la chica de cabello verde y el anciano con un caparazón de tortuga en la espalda, expresó el deseo...

¿Qué? ¿De nuevo? ¿Para eso lo llamaron?

Una gran gota bajó por la sien de Shen Long cuando escuchó el deseo de ellos y sólo pudo responder:

— ¿De verdad tengo que revivir a Krillin otra vez?


	3. Demonios del Frío

**¡Hola amigos! Esta vez les traigo un drabble sobre "Demonios del Frío", publicado para la página web "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". Con Bardock y Chilled como protagonistas.**

* * *

Horror. Eso era lo único que podía sentir. Su cuerpo temblaba y la imagen de ese hombre de cabellos dorados con una mirada de odio hacia él, era algo imposible de sacar de su cabeza.

Durante el combate, había sido superior hasta que él se enfadó. Una explosión de poder de su rival convirtió su segura victoria en un fracaso inminente. Sus hombres lo rescataron de la furia de ese guerrero, pero no lograron salvarle la vida.

" _Que se cuiden de un saiyayin que cambia su cabello a color dorado_ ", fueron las últimas palabras que dijo. Entonces, dejó de existir.


	4. La Patrulla Roja

**¡Hola amigos! En esta ocasión, el drabble semanal debe tratar sobre la Patrulla Roja y escribí acerca de las memorias de A18 y cómo el Dr Maki Gero la hizo otra persona profanando su cuerpo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Volví a sentir el terror en mi cuerpo, la respiración agitada y mis manos llenas de un frío sudor. Mis recuerdos de la infancia y adolescencia son difusos, pero en mi mente siguen muy nítidas las memorias desde que vi por primera vez el logotipo de la Patrulla Roja.

Fue un día soleado de verano cuando un anciano, aparentemente inofensivo, se acercó a mi hermano gemelo y a mí y con base en engaños, nos llevó a un laboratorio donde había más personas a las que no sabíamos qué les hacían, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que practicaban con sus cuerpos. Lo peor de todo es que las pruebas eran tan crueles, que casi todos morían.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la real situación, mi hermano y yo quisimos echarnos a correr pero no pudimos hacer nada. Un par de hombres fornidos, que más bien parecían robots, nos atrapó y con una sustancia nos hicieron dormir. Lo último que recuerdo es la voz de mi hermano gemelo diciendo mi nombre antes desmayarnos.

— Lázuli...

Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo, ya no era yo. Era otra. Más robot que humana, con mi conciencia dominada, con la mente sólo puesta en asesinar a un tipo llamado Gokú. Pero lo que yo quería en realidad, era asesinar con mis propias manos a ese maldito anciano que profanó mi cuerpo y el de mi hermano. Su voz y su presencia provocaban en mí los peores instintos asesinos, pues vivía un infierno por su culpa.

No sé cuántos meses o años pasaron hasta que ese anciano me despertó de nuevo. Mi hermano y yo lo matamos, pero no era suficiente. La vida me tenía preparadas muchas cosas. Luché contra varios guerreros y luego, un monstruo me hizo parte de él. No había forma de escapar de este destino que yo no escogí. Ya no era yo...

Desperté. Mi respiración era agitada pero se normalizó poco a poco. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que todo estaba en silencio, quieto. Él dormía plácidamente y acurrucada a su lado, ella, angelical y pequeñita, el fruto de nuestro amor. Su respiración armoniosa y sus rostros llenos de tranquilidad al dormir me dejaron en claro que ya estaba a salvo.

Todo estaba bien.


	5. Esperanza

**¡Hola amigos! Por fin regresé a los retos semanales de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball", y esta vez, hablando de esperanza, quise escribir sobre Kyabe, mi personaje preferido de la nueva saga. ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

 _Con intensidad luchemos, no te rindas_

 _Aún si perdemos más fuerte serás_

 _Reconoce todo tu poder_

 _No te frenes, ni te culpes nunca_

 _Está cerca nuestra meta, no desmayes_

 _Trascenderemos toda adversidad_

 _Un mejor futuro pronto llegará_

No lo podía creer. Un poder sorprendente estaba frente a mí y la emoción fue tanta, que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas.

 **Yo era un guerrero saiyayin y estaba llorando** , enfrente de todos, enfrente de él, pero no me importaba. Me había dado algo invaluable: **esperanza**.

Nací en el planeta Sadara y **durante mi infancia fui entrenado para luchar por la justicia**. **Apoyé las causas nobles para evitar los abusos y maltratos en el Universo 6** y debido a esto, y a que luché con el famoso Frost, me hice de un nombre y Vados, la asistente de Champa, el Dios de la Destrucción me reclutó para un Torneo de Artes Marciales.

Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue el par de saiyayin que eran parte del equipo del Universo 7. ¡Vamos! Eran muy fuertes, tan fuertes, que cuando me tocó pelear contra uno de ellos, Vegeta, **sentí miedo**. Sí, porque su nivel era algo que ni siquiera estaba al alcance de mi imaginación.

 **Me humilló**. Le dije que no podía convertirme en súper saiyayin y que me mostrara cómo hacerlo. **Me atreví a pedirle a un rival en plena batalla que me enseñara.** Su actitud hizo que mi poder interior explotara. Amenazó a mi familia, a mi planeta y la rabia se apoderó de mí.

 **¡Ellos no tienen la culpa!** Alcancé a gritar antes que una extraña sensación de poder se apoderara de mi cuerpo y me hiciera resplandecer. Lo había logrado, había alcanzado un nuevo nivel y todo gracias a él.

Pero aún había más. Lo sabía. Él alcanzó otro nivel y nuevamente, me dejó atrás. Me derrotó sobre la plataforma, pero me hizo ganador fuera de ella.

 **"Si entrenas mucho, podrás alcanzar mi nivel. E incluso, superarme. Pero no lo permitiré"** , me dijo.

Lloré. Lloré y sonreí a la vez.

Iba a luchar. Por mi familia, por mi planeta, por mi orgullo de saiyayin. Quería ser fuerte y sé que tenía esperanza, y lo mejor de todo, posibilidades de lograrlo. **No me frenaré ni rendiré nunca. Porque esta vez perdí, pero me hice más fuerte.**

* * *

 *** Los versos escritos en la primera parte son de "Chozetsu Dynamic", opening de Dragon Ball Super, en su versión en español grabada por Adrián Barba.**


	6. Madre

**¡Hola amigos! Después de otra semana de ausencia, aquí vengo con mi reto semanal de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". En esta ocasión, hablaré de la palabra "madre" y como una nueva vida puede sanar un corazón roto con su presencia. ¡Ojalá les guste!**

* * *

 **Madre**

 _Mi corazón volvió a latir de nuevo._

Tenía 5 semanas que una parte de él había muerto. Aquella tarde del 26 de mayo, Gohan volvió a casa, alegre, triunfante, poderoso... y también solo. De las puertas de nuestro cálido hogar en la montaña Paoz salieron dos hombres y sólo regresó uno.

No supe qué hacer cuando me dijo que Gokú había muerto durante la batalla contra Cell, justo ahora, que pensaba que por fin tendría la vida que soñaba: con mi esposo y mi hijo, juntos para siempre en mi hogar.

Antes de partir al torneo de Cell, Gokú y yo habíamos hecho planes. Gohan dejaría de pelear para dedicarse a sus estudios y llegar a ser el mejor investigador del planeta y él se pondría a trabajar para ser un buen marido.

 _¡Por fin!_

Me emocionaba pensar que juntos veríamos crecer a nuestro hijo y también iríamos construyendo un patrimonio en común.

Pero todo se había acabado hacía cinco semanas. Gohan era lo único que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, por lo que todos mis esfuerzos eran para hacerlo feliz.

Sin embargo, en los momentos de soledad, en los que él salía con mi padre, rompía a llorar. Me sentaba en la cama donde Goku y yo compartimos tantas noches. Iba al armario y olía su ropa, la acariciaba y trataba de sentir su presencia.

En la cocina preparaba mucha comida porque prefería pensar que él estaba de viaje por el espacio entrenando y que un día llegaría de repente, me diría: "Milk, dame de comer porque muero de hambre" y entraría a casa por la ventana.

 _Eso no va a pasar..._

Lo sé. No va a pasar y por eso la mitad de mi corazón estaba muerto. Me faltaba uno... Hasta hoy.  
Mi cuerpo me anunciaba desde hacía un par de semanas un cambio importante en él. Algo estaba naciendo. Mejor dicho, alguien. Un nuevo ser. Y mi vida se completó cuando supe que nuevamente tendría a dos. Uno se fue, pero otro viene en camino.

Voy a ser madre de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Una de mis etapas favoritas de Dragon Ball, aunque tambien, de las que más nostalgia me dan, es el periodo posterior al Torneo de Cell donde Milk y Gohan deben comenzar una nueva vida sin Gokú. Quizá por eso me guste escribir historias ambientadas en este lapso.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente reto!**


	7. 12 de mayo

**¡Hola amigos! Les dejo mi aportación al reto semanal. Este relato está inspirado en la línea Mirai, en Gohan y en lo que vivió aquél día en que perdió lo poco que le quedaba. Ojalá que les guste.**

* * *

 _Él era sólo un pobre niño con el corazón roto_

12 de mayo

10 de la mañana

Año 777

* * *

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba a través de la ventana de su triste hogar. El día había amanecido soleado y el viento fresco le enfriaba sus mejillas. Eran suaves, aunque una de ellas, estába marcada por la cicatriz que le dejó una anterior batalla.

Sin embargo, la cicatriz más profunda que tenía era aquella que no ha podido cerrar por completo y que destruyó su vida y su corazón una mañana como esa, pero de 10 años atrás, cuando era sólo un niño.

El año 767 fue fatídico para él. Con 10 años tuvo que afrontar la muerte de su padre. El primer golpe al corazón que recibió.

El guerrero había vuelto de un largo viaje en el que enfrentó y derrotó a un tirano espacial. Regresó a casa varios meses después, y desde entonces, en su hogar sólo había lugar para la felicidad. Tres años de paz no habían sido suficientes.

Una tarde de febrero, la sombra del dolor comenzó a posarse sobre su familia. Eran cerca de las 15 horas cuando notó que algo en papá no estaba bien. Nunca se había cansado tanto en un entrenamiento como esta vez en la que no paraba de respirar por la boca, algo que era símbolo de un agotamiento extremo que le parecía ilógico.

Las cosas no mejoraron y el guerrero, muy agotado, decidió volver a casa antes de lo planeado. Cuando llegó a su hogar lo único que pudo hacer fue acostarse en su cama, de la cual ya no se levantaría.

— ¡Papito! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Papito! ¿Estás bien? — exclamaba él desesperado al ver que su progenitor prácticamente se había desmayado sobre la cama.

Su madre llegó corriendo, le quitó los zapatos y la ropa a su esposo, para que pudiera dormir a gusto. No pasaron muchas horas para que despertara y lo hizo de una forma que a él le sigue erizando la piel cada que lo recuerda.

Gritos. Desgarradores gritos mientras con una mano se tocaba el pecho y con la otra arrugaba las sábanas con violencia. De nada sirvió llamar a doctores. Tampoco Kamisama pudo curarlo. Ni Bulma con todos sus adelantos científicos.

Una tarde de febrero, cuando los árboles comenzaban a vestirse de un verde tierno y el gris del cielo cedía ante un azul resplandeciente, su padre murió.

Él habia salido por encargo de su madre a comprar víberes, pero una sensación de angustia se apoderó de su corazón por lo que volvió rápidamente a casa. Cuando llegó supo que todo había acabado. Lo decían las miradas de los amigos de su padre, lo gritaba el desconsuelo con que su mamá lloraba.

Su papá se había ido.

Durante un par de semanas se convirtió en un fantasma. Caminaba por su casa sin decir palabra y evitaba cruzarse con su madre porque inevitablemente, romperían a llorar. Sólo los paseos mañaneros con su abuelito lo animaban un poco. Después de todo, era sólo un niño de 10 años que había perdido a su padre, su ejemplo, su inspiración.

* * *

Amaneció aquél 12 de mayo.

Se levantó y desayunó en silencio junto a su madre. Una sensación lo atrapó mientras terminaba de degustar sus alimentos. Había una perturbación muy grande en el ambiente y pequeñas presencias desaparecían gradualmente.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Salió de su casa y miró hacia la dirección en que, estaba seguro, ocurría algo. Era hacia el sur. Muchas personas estaban muriendo, pero no sentía alguna presencia maligna cerca de ahí.

El ki que sí sintio fue el de Krillin y Yamcha, que volaban hacia su dirección. Era seguro. Algo terrible estaba pasando. ¿Quizá una catástofre natural? Se preocupó, sí, pero su dolor seguía siendo mayor a su sentido de la solidaridad.

— No iré amigos — susurró el niño cuando los dos guerreros estuvieron frente a él.

— Pero Gohan. Está muriendo mucha gente inocente. Debemos ir a ayudarlos — suplicó Krillin. En vano.

Después de un par de intentos infructuosos entendieron que era inútil seguir insistiendo. No quería pelear y no era por negligencia o desidía. El niño no tenía fuerzas para actuar. Los guerreros decidieron tratar de entenderlo y se marcharon hacia el sur, hacia la muerte.

Un par de horas después, él se enteró a través de la televisión que todo estaba mal. Dos individuos muy poderosos aparecieron haciendo destrozos en una ciudad ubicada en una pequeña isla a 9 kilómetros de la Capital del Sur. Ni el ejército, ni varios guerreros que los enfrentaron pudieron detenerlos. Sí, esos guerreros eran sus amigos.

Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaos y hasta Jajirobe fueron asesinados aquél 12 de mayo. Se enteró de ello pocas horas después, gracias a una llamada de Bulma.

— Cuídate mucho, Gohan, y no te arriesgues — le dijo la mujer con la voz entrecortada, que también había sufrido una gran pérdida.

Entonces, el niño de 10 años se derrumbó.

— ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa! — repetía entre llantos.

En vano intentaron consolarlo diciéndole que había sido la mejor decisión, pues de otra manera, el número de muertos habría sido mayor. Él debía ayudarlos y no lo hizo y ahora, todos estaban muertos. Todos. Sin posibilidad de ser resucitados.

Él era sólo un pobre niño con el corazón roto, sin padre, sin amigos, sin fuerzas y sin valor. Porque ni ahora, 10 años después de aquél 12 mayo, conseguía perdonarse el no haberlos ayudado.

Pero la vida a veces da segundas oportunidades y a él se la presentó con un bebé de ojos azules y cabello morado. Trunks era su nombre, hijo de Vegeta y con sangre saiyayin y terrícola, como él.

Semanas después de la muerte de los guerreros, Bulma los visitó. A pesar de haber perdido al padre de su hijo, ella trataba de ser fuerte y sonreirle al dolor, a la tragedia, a la muerte. En Bulma vio fortaleza, en el bebé, alegría; pues el vivía sin ser consciente del caos que era el mundo. Y eso era bueno.

Entonces, **Gohan** supo que la mejor manera de honrar la memoria de su padre y de sus amigos era haciendo que sus muertes valieran la pena. Sí, iba a luchar y lo iba a hacer del lado de ese pequeño.

— Cuando Trunks crezca, lo voy a entrenar — le dijo a Bulma.

Ella no respondió enseguida. No le agradaba la idea de que su hijo también fuera un guerrero, aunque si su sangre de saiyayin lo incitaba a pelear, no podría detenerlo. Después de todo, su padre había sido el príncipe de esa raza.

— Está bien Gohan. Si Trunks quiere pelear, entrenará contigo.

Claro que quiso. El bebé creció fuerte y sano y pronto comenzó a entrenar con Gohan, ya adolescente.

Diez años después, supo que iban por buen camino.

Los androides seguían causando muerte y destrucción, pero él era un guerrero fuerte y su discípulo, también. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo alcanzar su nivel y para ello se seguirían preparando.

Para derrotar al enemigo.

Para tener un futuro en paz.

Para que las muertes de sus seres amados hayan valido la pena.


	8. El torneo de los 12 guerreros

**EL TORNEO DE LOS 12 GUERREROS**

El ambiente en el planeta del Dai Kaio era inmejorable. El cielo rosa brillaba con más fuerza que nunca y no había espacio para el silencio, pues miles de personas de todos los Universos conocidos estaban reunidas para ver uno de los mejores espectáculos que existían: el torneo de los 12 Guerreros.

Tras analizar la animada escena, caminé junto con mi comitiva en la plaza aledaña al estadio donde se llevarían a cabo los combates. De verdad, era un privilegiado por estar aquí viendo a tantos peleadores talentosos de los rincones más escondidos de los Universos. A final de cuentas, era uno de los guardianes que trabajaban con el Dios Destructor del Universo 3 y no podía perderme el show.

Mientras caminaba con mis asistentes, un enorme bullicio nos hizo voltear enseguida. Un grupo de mujeres y niños entonaban sonoros vítores para uno de los participantes. Todos llevaban camisas rosadas las cuales tenían el rostro de un humano que de rudo no tenía nada, es más, parecía un niño.

— ¡Dénme una C!— gritó una mujer provocando que el resto de los integrantes del grupo repitiera a todo pulmón la letra solicitada.

— ¡Dénme una A! ¡Dénme una B! ¡Dénme otra B! ¡Dénme una E! — gritó la mujer animando a sus compañeros — ¿Cómo dice?

— ¡Cabbe! — contestó el grupo.

— ¡No se escucha!

— ¡Cabbe!

— ¡Más fuerte!

— ¡Cabbe!

— Tres veces

— ¡Cabbe! ¡Cabbe! ¡Cabbe! — concluyeron gritando todos muy fuerte. Vaya que ese "Cabbe" tenia apoyo.

Me acerqué a una de las mujeres de ese grupo y le pregunté quien era ese peleador y de dónde provenía.

— ¡Es Cabbe! El campeón del Universo 6. Es un saiyajin que lucha por la paz y la justicia — contestó la mujer emocionada.

Vaya que ese muchacho era todo un "rockstar". Su popularidad se comparaba con la de Gokú, el famoso peleador del Universo anfitrión, el 7, quien era apoyado por la gran mayoría de los presentes y cuyo rostro no sólo estaba en camisas, también en tazas, banderas, globos y cuánta cosa se le ocurriera a los vendedores.

En medio del ambiente festivo, corrí hacia el estadio porque el sorteo estaba a punto de comenzar. Los 12 guerreros participantes estaban _rankeados_ conforme a sus habilidades y primero se eliminarían del 5 al 12 en cuatro combates para que quedaran cuatro participantes que se medirían con los cuatro primeros del ranking desde la fase de cuartos de final.

El Universo 3 era el favorito, de acuerdo a esta lista. Los primeros cuatro lugares pertenecían a los Universos 3, 10, 5 y 6, y tras el sorteo y los primeros cuatro combates clasificatorios, quedaron con vida los Universos 1, 5, 7 y 12, por lo que de nuevo, habría un sorteo donde se presentaron los participantes.

Ahora, ya no fueron simples organizadores lo que dirigieron la ceremonia, sino el anfitrión, el Gran Kaio Sama del Universo 7. Los peleadores estaban sentados en la primera fila, junto con sus acompañantes que podían ser los Kaio Sama o los Kaio Shin , e iban siendo llamados para tomar una bola y saber su destino en este gran torneo.

El bullicio volvió cuando presentaron a Cabbe, el héroe del Universo 6 quien se enfrentaría a Clove, el misterioso campeón del 12. Sin embargo, este ruido fue poco comprado con el que sonó cuando fue llamado Gokú, el carismático peleador del 7, quien sacó una bola y quedó emparejado en una llave donde aún no tenía rival. Supongo que pocos querían enfrentarse a él en cuartos de final, pues aunque no era parte del top 4 de los más poderosos, había dado una lección de superioridad en su combate clasificatorio ante el 8.

Tras el show de Gokú, el peleador del Universo 10 fue llamado:

— Es turno de "Black" — anunció el Gran Kaio, pero ese Black no apareció, ni con la segunda llamada, ni la tercera.

— Ustedes disculparán a mi peleador, se sintió un poco mal, pero yo tomaré su bola — dijo uno de los Kaio Shin subiendo al escenario para conocer el destino del tal Black.

— De acuerdo, Zamasu — expresó el Gran Kaio. Y el destino del Universo 10 fue enfrentarse con el Universo 7. Todos vimos que una sonrisa, un poco perversa, se dibujó en el rostro del Kaio Shin del 10, a pesar de que Zamasu tenía fama de ser un ser enérgico, pero defensor de la justicia.

Como siempre, los mejores espectáculos los dejan al final, y el combate entre los Universos 7 y 10 fue el último de los cuartos de final. En semifinales ya estaban, por supuesto, Beat, también clasificó Cabbe, y del 10, un sujeto llamado Kabocha, al que pocos conocíamos, pero que había emocionado en su combate debut. Después de todo, era el segundo mejor clasificado de los 12 guerreros, y probablemente, quien se mediría a Beat en la gran final.

Yo estaba en un lugar privilegiado, había conseguido moverme a las primeras filas, y estaba al lado del túnel por donde salían los peleadores a la plataforma, por lo que seguía todo muy de cerca.

— Es turno del combate entre los Universos 7 y 10 — anunció el conductor del torneo, un sujeto verde con cabeza de hongo.

De inmediato Gokú saltó a la plataforma, haciendo sus característicos movimientos de calentamiento, mientras los vítores resonaban en todo el estadio.

— No veo a mi oponente. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Gokú al conductor mientras con infantil ansias lo buscaba por todo el lugar.

— Peleador Black, es su turno de luchar — volvió a anunciar el locutor, aunque sin respuesta.

Pocos segundos después, aparecieron en el túnel dos personajes. Eran Zamasu y supongo, que Black, a su lado.

— No es necesario que le des todo en este momento — sugirió el Kaio Shin — la verdadera pelea será después.

No escuché a Black responder y ni siquiera podía verle el rostro. Era un tipo delgado y totalmente oscuro, le hacía honor a su nombre. Finalmente, subió a la plataforma y al levantar la mirada, todos quedamos estupefactos.

¡Era idéntico a Gokú!

Hasta el guerrero del 7 se quedó sin palabras.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! — gritó Gokú — ¡Eres igualito a mí!

Black no le respondió, sólo lanzó una sonrisa llena de maldad mientras apretaba sus puños ansioso de romperle la cara a quien tenía enfrente.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó Gokú poniéndose frente a él y mirándolo por todas partes. De verdad que ese sujeto tenía demasiada confianza con todos.

— No. ¿Quién eres tú? — respondió Black en tono amenazante.

— Eh, pues yo… yo soy Gokú — respondió el guerrero sonriendo.

— No. Yo soy Son Gokú — respondió el peleador oscuro.

Al lado mío, en el túnel, Zamasu estaba de pie, con las manos cruzadas por detrás mirando fijamente lo que ocurría en la plataforma. Desde que era Kaio Shin, su actitud era más reservada y pocas personas se atrevían a importunarlo. Se decía que de la mano se le formaba una espada que partía a la mitad lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

De vuelta en la plataforma, Gokú se mostraba contrariado ante Black, quien también aseguraba ser Son Gokú.

— Ya basta de estas charlas idiotas, peleemos — gritó Black lanzándose sobre su rival, a quien de inmediato se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, pues pelear era lo que más amaba hacer.

En unos palcos cercanos vi también al Dios Destructor del Universo 7, Bills, con su asistente Wiss, al igual que el Kaio-Shin del este y Kibito. Todos ellos alentando a Gokú, excepto Bills, que parecía fastidiado por el show.

El combate fue magnífico. Ambos peleadores hacían gala de sus mejores movimientos, y a veces iban tan rápido, que nos costaba seguirlos. Sin embargo, justo cuando la pelea se tornaba más emocionante. Gokú se detuvo.

— Vamos. No estás peleando en serio — añadió sonriendo.

— Tú tampoco — respondió Black devolviéndole la sonrisa — Debes ir con todo, si quieres derrotarme.

— ¡Ja! Eres muy presumido — respondió Gokú.

— No soy presumido. Tú no conoces mi poder — respondió el guerrero oscuro, poniéndose serio.

— Tu tampoco conoces el mío — añadió Gokú desplegando un poder enorme, y de su cuerpo emanó un resplandor azul acompañado de un ki parecido al de los dioses.

Black no pareció sorprenderse, ni siquiera se asustó a pesar de la gran manifestación de poder que tenía en frente.

— Muy bien, Gokú. Excelente transformación — añadió el guerrero del 10 aplaudiendo de forma cínica. Como si él tuviera aún más.

— Esto se llama Súper Saiyayin Blue. Es tu turno, ven con todo lo que tengas — incitó Gokú.

Una sonrisa de Black hizo que todo el estadio quedara callado. El peleador comenzó a acumular poder y un resplandor morado adornaba su bien formado cuerpo.

— Yo también tengo una transformación, saiyajin. Pon atención a esto — indicó Black antes de gritar y hacer que el cielo retumbara.

Mi primera reacción fue voltear a ver a Zamasu, quien continuaba serio y sin mover sus manos que seguían cruzadas en su espalda. Luego, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

En medio de la plataforma había dos sujetos con poderes impresionantes. Gokú de azul y Black, de rosa.

— Usando los nombres que ustedes le dan a sus transformaciones, llamaré a esto Súper Saiyajin Rose. ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Me gusta! — dijo Gokú emocionado — No perdamos más tiempo, vamos a pelear.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Bueno, este one shot lo escribí alentada por el reto del fanart de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball", en el que aparecían Black y Gokú con ropa casual y sus cabelleras de colores. Espero que les haya gustado! Saludos!**


End file.
